


In another life

by Patatarte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Past Lives, Sad Ending, They die, i didnt feel good and it shows, this is not an happy fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: They never met, never were enemies, then friends, nothing. But they remember another life where they did.Sadly their fate is sealed.Still in the same universe as GoT
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING, sadness and pain,  
> nothing here is happy, ends badly, everyone dies, basicaly 1049 words of bitter sadness so be prepared for it or just avoid it, to your own
> 
> this is my way to cope with my own problems,
> 
> take care  
> (No beta, I didnt care enough, im sorry)

He prayed above a pond, young and naive, his reflection showing him the face of a fierce warrior he never met. 

Gods, give me strength to be everything my father wishes me to be, to never disappoint his name and honor further.

He prayed above a pond, watching the flame in the warrior's hair dancing in the cruel wind. His eyes were as blue as the ice surrounding him.

He broke his prayer so many times after that.

Oh he loved him, forbidden and precious, wishing on some days to drown to be closer to that man, wanting to feel his kiss more than anything else as his surroundings tasted like ashes fed by the mouth of his stepmother.

-

The warrior dreamed of a small lord with manners unknown to his people, wearing clothes too thin to be useful. His eyes reflected both fragility and strength, intriguing the warrior.

Still, he only shared his bed with the most special people, almost always taller and stronger than him. Being a ferocious but fair lover, he would never once think again about that southern lord, he told himself.

He dreamed of fighting side by side with that small man, protecting and trusting him with his life. He saw fury in the lord's eyes when blood was tainting his armor and skin, he felt how he grounded him back to humanity when he went too far beast.

By the name of his passed childrens and wife, he found himself looking south more often in hope to catch a glimpse of the man with wolven eyes.

-

Jon prayed to the sacred tree, ignoring the crimson blanket of leaves he was kneeling on, his heart beating hard in his chest as he could almost hear the screams of the battlefields. 

Soon he will drench the soil with the blood and guts of his enemies, for his family's honor, for the memory of the braves, for the good of the realm. He could feel the growl growing inside of his chest, needing flesh to tear apart.

-

Tormund called his ancestors with his peers around a fire, songs echoing in the night sky asking for blessings. The ice will not stop his arm from striking, his chest will hold the screams to the graves of those who will die tomorrow.

They go south, hundreds of them, metals and bones hitting on shields to make the ground shake. He's ready to battle, ready to die for his cause, his blue eyes searching for a small man with dark hair on the giant wall of ice to only spare him and crush the bones of the others.

-

Jon stands tall on the wall, looking down below, holding his arm ready to give the signal to his brothers to make the arrows rain. They have to protect the realm of men, he gave his words and holds his oath with his other hand. He promised.

Yet his eyes are stuck on a tall wildling running toward the wall, a warrior with gold and fire dancing in his hair. He knows him, saw him years ago in a far away pond. He wanted to taste his kiss on the water surface back then.

-

Tormund feels his feet taking him towards the wall, screaming as one with the others, his axe up to the sky. His cause is on play, they have to do this for the survival of everything they are.

But he stops, wildlings passing next to him filled with rage and despair. He sees him, the lord of his dreams standing in command against him, how could it be ? They should be side by side.

-

They remember.

-

They once exchanged the warmth of their underbellies under warm pelts and silky sheets,  
Moans trapped in between their bodies, not once surrendering to the other as they moved together.  
They exchanged the softness of their lips, grazing and digging their nails into their skin, loving gazes and sweet words alike.

It wasn't in this life.

-

The arrows are flying down the wall, hitting the wildlings hard, loud screams of agony being quickly shut by a second salve.

Jon watches in horror as his warrior gets wounded. The distress he feels isn't his own but hurts the same and he only gives control to one of his brothers as he goes down the wall as fast as he can.

Nothing matter, that realm doesn't matter anymore and he knows why. Love, that poison, took his honor and killed it like it killed his dear brother, killed his duty the second he remembered a life he once had where he found love.

Love is all fueling him now as he runs through the icy tunnel, to the door a giant is currently tearing down.

Oh, his heart is shattering.

He's an idiot, always has been. His honor is meaningless to this life if an old love could take it down so fast. He still silently asks for forgiveness to his ancestors, his father, brother and the realm.

Jon Snow wasn't meant to save anything but the meaning of his own life.

That is what helps him to avoid the giant and wildlings until his feet takes him to the slouched figure with a trail of blood behind it.

Jon kneels, breathless, heartbroken by memories he doesn't own. The laborious breathe he hears is killing him even more and the battle around him falls silent, unmoving.

It's only them two from another life, maybe more than one even.

Blue eyes slowly fading are looking at him, pleading. Jon embraces him, remembers his name and the sound of his laugh, his jokes and fears.

He missed him so much.

"In another life," Jon whispers in a smile.

"In another life, little crow," Tormund says back as he falls lifeless in his arms.

Time takes back what it was owned, rushing back to the loud battle filled with screams of pain, terror and fury, arrows piercing through the sky like rain.

Jon is holding Tormund tight, in an embrace the arrows made sure will last for a while. Jon is praying, kneeling on a crimson blanket made of their mixed blood. He is slowly drowning in it as he seeks a kiss from his warrior.

In another life.


End file.
